narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenshi Katō
Tenshi was the granddaughter of the fifth hokage, Tsunade Senju and Dan Kato. She is celebrated as the second Tsunade. Background Little is known about her background except that she was raised by Tsunade who taught her many thing including the way of her grandfather. When Tsunade left Konoha she was a jonin left to fend for herself. Upon Tsunade's return she was overjoyed and was added to Maneshitsugumi's team along with Yagura his pupil. Personality She is known to have a dry sense of humor, due to her being so well diciplined but upon meeting Maneshitsugumi she grew out of her shell but kept to her nindo. By the end of the fourth shinobi world war she had great affection towards him and eventually had a son named Nawaki, showing her immense power of dedication. Appearance Tenshi is a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. As a child, she tied her hair in twin short pigtails. Abilities Tenshi's trademark ability is her immense raw strength, with which she was able to crush rock with a single hand. An opponent struck by her attacks could suffer damage ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death, as Jiraiya learned from his perverted actions. Jiraiya even notes that on one occasion, Tenshi struck him with such power that he ended up being thrown 100 metres away. In the anime, when facing theFourth Raikage in an arm-wrestling match, the latter had to resort a feint to throw her off-balance in conjunction with his high-speed to defeat her, as he was being overpowered. Tenshi's durability is also considered to be one of her most remarkable physical traits. This durability allowed her to survive the life-risking Heavenly Transfer Technique with only minor injuries in the process, something Mabui, the technique's user, deemed impossible for anyone but the Third Raikage. She was also take an attack from a powerful Yasaka Magatama fired at close-range without getting damaged. A further testament to this trait was her ability to still move after having her arm, leg and intercostal muscles torn — something Kabuto noted was an impressive and praise-worthy feat no ordinary person could achieve. While a medical-nin normally tries to avoid direct battle, her taijutsu has been considered unsurpassed, which she uses mainly to intimidate her opponents from approaching her in order to carry out her primary duties as a medical-nin. When entering battle directly, she is a force to be reckoned with. In battle, She has displayed great speed, flexibility, and ferocity. She was able to incapacitate Shizune with a quick strike before the latter could react. In her battle with Kabuto Yakushi, she showed enough skill to evade his strikes and throw swift counter attacks, giving the older shinobi very little time to react. Another testament to her speed, was her ability to get up off of her feet, appear behind Kabuto and then use the Body Pathway Derangement technique on him during the brief interval when he thought she had been incapacitated. She could also throw herself at Orochimaru and deliver a powerful kick, knocking him backwards before he had any time to react, and even intercept Manda while he was mid-bite, using Gamabunta's sword no less. Before Mei or any of the other Five Kage could react, Tenshi intercepted all five of Madara's flame dragons dissipating them all with her fists in quick succession. Likewise, She showed herself to be very nimble, being able to attack from various angles, even while in mid-air, to effectively pressure her opponents or keep up with faster allies to coordinate devastating attacks. Chakra She is one of the few people to be able to perform the srength of a hundred seal and even the yin seal release a true testament to her chakra control. She was able to simultaneously heal a large number of people using the Mystical Palm Technique with the help of Katsuyu over a long period of time, despite the large amount of chakra the technique consumes. Even more impressive than her chakra reserves is Tenshi's control. Since at a young age, Tenshi excelled in all forms of chakra manipulation; even able to maintain multiple techniques at once. Her innate talent for it allows her to gather her chakra from any part of her body with such precision and perform any technique to their maximum potential without any wasted chakra or timing. Her signature ability with chakra control is to instinctively amplify her already legendary strength with chakra control to monstrous levels, allowing her to perform feats such as being able to launch her targets several meters with a mere finger flick or create fissures with a single finger jab at the ground. She could launch Gamabunta's tantō into the air and then guide it down right into Manda's mouth. Perhaps most notable of all of her feats of strength, was her ability to shatter Madara Uchiha's ribcage Susanoo with just a couple of strikes — something few other characters have been able to replicate without powerful enhancements, and then later went on to knock down a complete version of the Susanoo with single punch. This is done by building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing upon impact, making it effortless for her to decimate any target. Medical Ninjutsu Much of Tenshi's fame comes from her being able to perform any procedure flawlessly to cure and heal injuries that others would consider impossible or a lost cause. She can do so through the usage of no more than chakra or basic tools. She quickly healed the psychological damage done to Sasuke by Itachi Uchiha's Tsukuyomi upon her grandmothers return to Konohagakure, fixed the damage done to Rock Lee's spine, and counteracted the effects of the Three Coloured Pills on Chōji,something Chōza stated would have been impossible if she weren't there. Tenshi has also been noted to be capable of making powerful sleeping potions that are also colorless; so much that she is the only one in the world who could spike a drink without a ninja knowing it was drugged. Naruto arcs